segundaguerramundialfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Operação Barbarossa
Alemanha Nazi Romênia Finlândia Itália Hungria Eslováquia Croácia | combatente2 = União Soviética Lebensraum | comandante1 = Adolf Hitler Franz Halder Wilhelm Ritter von Leeb Fedor von Bock Gerd von Rundstedt Ion Antonescu Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim | comandante2 = Joseph Stalin Georgii Zhukov Aleksandr Vasilyevskiy Semeon Budyonny Kliment Voroshilov Semeon Timoshenko Markian Popov Fedor Kuznetsov Dmitry Pavlov Ivan Tyulenev | for1 = ~3.9 (incluindo reserva) milhões, 3,600 veículos blindados, 4,389 aeronavesBergström, p130 46,000 peças de artilharia | for2 = ~3.2 milhões inicialmente (após mais de 5 milhões) 12-15,000 veículos blindados, 35-40,000 aeronaves (11,357 prontas para o combate no dia 22 de junho de 1941)Bergström 2007, p. 131-2: Uses Soviet Record Archives including the Rosvoyentsentr, Moscow; Russian Aviation Research Trust; Russian Central Military Archive TsAMO, Podolsk; Monino Air Force Museum, Moscow. | baixas1 = 250,000 mortoshttp://www.feldgrau.com/stats.html 500,000 feridos 25,000 desaparecidos 2,093 aeronaves destruídas 2,758 blindados destruidos | baixas2 = 802,191 mortos (somente baixas documentadas)Krivosheev, G.F, 1997, p.96. somente baixas documentadas 3,000,000 feridos 3,300,000 capturados.sobre a invasão alemã da União SoviéticaTHE TREATMENT OF SOVIET POWS: STARVATION, DISEASE, AND SHOOTINGS, JUNE 1941- JANUARY 1942 21,200 aeronaves destruídas Bergström, p117Krivosheyev, G. 1993Nota: aeronaves soviéticas perdidas incluindo todas as causas 20,500 veículos blindados perdidos | nome_cat = | campanha = }} Operação Barbarossa (em alemão: Unternehmen Barbarossa) foi o codinome pelo qual ficou conhecida a operação militar alemã para invadir a União Soviética, iniciada em 22 de Junho de 1941, Bryan I. Fugate. Estratégias e táticas da Frente Oriental (Segunda Guerra Mundial), 1941. Novato: Presidio Press, 1984.durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, rompendo assim com o Pacto Ribbentrop-Molotov (ou tratado de não-agressão) acordado entre os dois Estados menos de dois anos antes. Considerada a maior e mais feroz campanha militar da história em termos de mobilização de tropas e baixas sofridasPeter Antill, Peter Dennis. Stalingrad 1942. Osprey Publishing, 2007,ISBN 1846030285, 9781846030284. p. 7., onde 4,5 milhões de soldados do Eixo invadiram a União Soviética num fronte de 2900 kmWorld War II Chronicle, 2007. Legacy/ Publications International, Ltd. Pág. 146. sendo também utilizados 600,000 veículos automotores e 750,000 cavalos.Yad vashem - Cronologia do Holocausto Os planos para a Operação Barbarossa iniciaram no dia 18 de dezembro de 1940, sendo o seu nome devido ao monarca Frederico Barbarossa, do Sacro Império Romano-Germânico, um dos líderes da Terceira Cruzada no século XII. O objetivo inicial da Operação Barbarossa era uma rápida tomada da parte euroupéia da União Soviética a oeste da linha que liga as cidades de Arkhangelsk e Astrakhan, chamada de linha A-A na Diretiva nº 21 de Adolf Hitler. Até o final do mês de janeiro de 1942, o avanço alemão foi paralisado pelo Exército Vermelho. Embora não tenha alcançado o objetivo desejado de uma conquista total do território inimigo e a vitória sobre este, as tropas alemãs haviam conseguido tomar as mais importantes áreas econômicas do território soviético, concentradas principalmente na Ucrânia.A.J.P Taylor & Colonel D. M Proektor, p. 106 Fora estes sucessos alcançados, os alemães não conseguiram formar novamente uma força ofensiva que chegasse até Moscou.A.J.P Taylor & Coronel D. M Proektor 1974, p. 107 Com a falha da Operação Barbarossa, ficaram complicadas as futuras operações dentro do território soviético, tendo todas estas tentativas falhado, como a continuação do Cerco de Leningrado, Life and Death in Besieged Leningrad, 1941–44 (Studies in Russian and Eastern European History), edited by John Barber and Andrei Dzeniskevich. New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2005 (hardcover, ISBN 1-4039-0142-2). Operação Nordlicht, e a Batalha de Stalingrado, entre outras batalhas no território soviético ocupado.The siege of Leningrad. By Alan Wykes. Ballantines Illustrated History of WWII, 3rd edition, 1972. Pages 9-61, and, Scorched Earth. (pages 205 - 240) By Paul Carell. Schiffer Military History, 1994. ISBN 0-88740-598-3 and, Finland in the Second World War. Between Germany and Russia. Palgrave. 2002. (pp. 90 - 141)Military-Topographic Directorate, maps No. 194, 196, Officer's Atlas. General Staff USSR. 1947. Атлас Офицера. Генеральный штаб вооруженных сил ССР. М., Военно-топографическоее управление,- 1947. Листы 194, 196''Russia's War'': A History of the Soviet Effort: 1941-1945 ISBN 0-14-027169-4 by Richard Overy Page 91The World War II. Desk Reference. Eisenhower Center Director Douglas Brinkley. Editor Mickael E. Haskey. Grand Central Press, Stonesong Press, HarperCollins, 2004. ISBN0-06-052651-3. Page 210.Siege of Leningrad. Encyclopedia Britannica Com a falha da Operação Barbarossa, foi aberto um novo fronte na Segunda Guerra, a Frente Oriental, onde foram concentradas mais forças do que em qualquer outro teatro de guerra da história, sendo assim, ficou inevitável que neste fronte ocorressem algumas das maiores batalhas, baixas e atrocidades, trazendo o horror para as forças alemães e soviéticas que ali se enfrentavam, influenciando decisivamente no curso da guerra e da história do século 20. Prelúdio ao ataque As atitudes do líder soviético Stalin deram as justificativas para a invasão Nazi e a necessidade de uma vitória. Nos anos 1930s, Stalin havia ordenado que milhões de cidadãos, e muitos oficiais soviéticos competentes, fossem incinerados no que ficou conhecido como Grande Expurgo. Foi feito um apelo pela propaganda alemã de que os soviéticos planejavam ataca-los. O ditador nazista Adolf Hitler deixara claro a seus generais que desejava terminar a questão soviética antes do rigoroso inverno russo – em outras palavras, a campanha deveria ser rápida e fulminante, onde a Luftwaffe deveria eliminar e paralisar a Força Aérea Russa na maior extensão possível, apoiando o avanço do Exército Alemão. Como havia ocorrido na Blitzkrieg, os pilotos de Göring fariam ataques preventivos contra as forças inimigas, buscando alcançar a superioridade aérea que permitisse a eles utilizar os bombardeiros e caças para cortar as linhas de suprimentos e comunicação, isolando as tropas soviéticas que estivessem no fronte.http://www.luftwaffe39-45.historia.nom.br/historia/urss.htm Mas, na véspera da invasão, o ditador italiano Benito Mussolini pediu ajuda a Hitler, pois havia tentado invadir a Grécia através da Albânia, que haviam conquistado em 1939, e, não apenas não haviam dominado a Grécia, como estavam em vias de perder a Albânia para os gregos. Hitler enviou ajuda, e dominou quase toda a região dos Balcãs. E isso atrasou a Operação Barbarossa em algumas semanas, atraso que se mostrou decisivo, pois logo veio o temido inverno russo. Três grandes grupos de exércitos foram formados: o Norte, encarregado de ocupar a Lituânia e Letônia rumo a Leningrado (atual São Petersburgo, recebendo o apoio da recém formada Luftflotte 1 sob comando do General Alfred Keller, contando com 480 aeronaves; o Centro, que visava um ataque frontal à capital Moscou, com o apoio da Luftflotte 2, sob o comando de Albert Kesselring, contando com 1.080 aeronaves e o Sul, destinado a ocupar os vastos campos de trigo da Ucrânia e, por fim, o petróleo do Cáucaso, recebendo o apoio da Luftflotte 4 comandada pelo General Alexander Lohr, com uma força de 690 aviões.http://www.luftwaffe39-45.historia.nom.br/historia/urss.htm As primeiras vitórias Às 3:15 da madrugada do domingo de 22 de junho de 1941, cerca de 4 mil veículos blindados e 180 divisões formadas por mais de 3,5 milhões de soldados do Eixo irromperam sobre as defesas soviéticas. Por ar, a Luftwaffe atacou as bases inimigas que havia detectado dias antes com aeronaves de reconhecimento, tendo assim alcançado um grande sucesso ao destruir cerca de 1800 aeronaves soviéticas somente no primeiro dia de invasão e até o dia 29 de junho, este número já havia chegado a 4000 aeronaves destruídas, sendo 2500 destas destruídas pela Luftflotte 2, sofrendo uma perda de somente 150 aeronaves.http://www.luftwaffe39-45.historia.nom.br/historia/urss.htm A mobilização do Exército Vermelho para tentar deter o avanço alemão não foi capaz de deter o ímpeto do ataque; centenas de milhares de soldados foram envolvidos em combate pelos alemães. Cidades como Minsk e Kiev foram cercadas em poucos dias. Em agosto de 1941, os alemães haviam aprisionado meio milhão de soldados soviéticos, e pelo menos outras 89 divisões (cerca de 1,8 milhão de soldados) teriam o mesmo destino antes de dezembro. O discurso de "terra arrasada" Nos primeiros dias do ataque, o líder soviético Josef Stalin permaneceu isolado, sem emitir comunicados. O fato da Alemanha tê-lo traído o perturbava. Em 3 de julho de 1941, Stalin transmitiu um comunicado de terra arrasada: cidades, casas e plantações deveriam ser destruídos ou queimados, para privar os invasores de seus recursos. O povo soviético deveria abandonar toda e qualquer complacência com os alemães. Embora relativamente eficiente, no sentido de reanimar a população desesperada pela ofensiva alemã e por usar a linguagem típica do camponês russo, os ecos da transmissão não foram unânimes. Em muitas áreas e repúblicas do país, Stalin era uma figura detestada, em grande parte por seu regime de terror e pelas dificuldades originadas pelas reformas econômicas que ele implantara tão drasticamente. Assim sendo, em muitas aldeias da Ucrânia, Lituânia, Letônia e Estônia – estas três últimas eram estados independentes pró-nazistas antes de serem anexadas por Stalin em 1940 – os invasores nazistas foram recebidos como "libertadores". Mas os que davam as boas-vindas aos alemães logo se deram conta de seu erro, e passaram a engrossar a resistência. O entusiasmo dá lugar ao ceticismo Por mais retumbantes que fossem as primeiras vitórias da Wehrmacht, e por mais que o resto do mundo se apavorasse com a velocidade do avanço alemão, este estava longe de ser fácil. Os alemães sofriam baixas consideráveis à medida em que se aproximavam da capital Moscou, e os russos perceberam a verdadeira natureza da guerra: muitos alemães, imbuídos da filosofia nazista, não tinham piedade com o povo soviético e lhe infligiram terríveis atrocidades – afinal, Hitler os considerava "subumanos" (ou Untermensch, em alemão). O experiente general Franz Halder, então chefe do Estado-Maior alemão, escreveu à família: "A vastidão da Rússia nos devora" e, numa referência à dificuldade da situação, foi claro: "Por mais que ponhamos dez divisões fora de combate, os russos imediatamente as substituem por outras dez". O "Inverno Rigoroso" Em novembro de 1941, os alemães já tinham conquistado uma área quatro vezes maior que a Grã-Bretanha. O cerco a Leningrado (atual São Petersburgo) começara, e perduraria por três anos. Moscou estava a apenas algumas semanas de marcha. Foi quando os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair, prejudicando o avanço alemão, uma vez que as tropas alemãs não estavam preparadas para o rigoroso inverno russo. Cerca de 250 mil soldados da Wehrmacht pereceram ao enfrentar, além dos russos, temperaturas abaixo de dez graus negativos. Ambos os lados lutaram bravamente, nas mais duras condições. Vale ressaltar que o nome da cidade de Stalingrado era uma homenagem a Josef Stalin, o que tornava maior seu valor para os alemães, caso fosse tomada. Outra conseqüência do rigoroso inverno foi que as armas e veículos alemães paravam de funcionar em temperaturas tão baixas, o que retardava ainda mais o avanço. O "General Inverno" outra vez se impunha, como já havia feito contra Napoleão Bonaparte em 1812. Nas áreas conquistadas, o inverno atuou contra as tropas russas, pois os alemães encontravam-se abrigados. Deve-se ressaltar, portanto, que o inverno tornou as condições terríveis para ambos os exércitos. A defesa de Moscou: mudança de rumos Com o fulminante avanço alemão sobre a capital da União Soviética, instalou-se o desespero entre os moscovitas. Muitos fugiram, entre eles muitos dirigentes do Partido Comunista da União Soviética. Mas Stalin permaneceu – numa tentativa de reerguer o moral do povo. Entregou a hercúlea tarefa de defender a cidade a seu mais experimentado e competente general, Georgy Zhukov. Tão truculento e resoluto quanto seu líder, ele reorganizou o Exército Vermelho e fê-lo desfechar um gigantesco contra-ataque sobre as tropas alemãs. Em janeiro de 1942, os russos já tinham forçado a Wehrmacht a recuar cerca de 200 quilômetros, salvando a capital. Por fim, Hitler mudou de idéia, instigando um ataque ao Cáucaso que levaria os alemães a uma derrota fragorosa em Stalingrado e à reversão da ofensiva na frente oriental. Os russos ainda teriam de trilhar um longo caminho para expulsar o invasor de sua pátria. *Segunda Guerra Mundial Batalhas e operações *Operação Silberfuchs *Batalha de Estalinegrado *Batalha de Kursk As obras abaixo citadas são edições antigas, disponíveis somente em sebos: * Bellamy, Christopher (2007). Absolute War: Soviet Russia in World War Two. New York: Knopf Publishers. ISBN 978-0-3754-1086-4 * Bergstrom, Christer (2007). Barbarossa - The Air Battle: July-December 1941. London: Chervron/Ian Allen. ISBN 978-1-85780-270-2. * Bethell, Nicholas., Time–Life (2000). Útok na SSSR : druhá světová válka (Attack on the USSR: World War 2). Prague: Svojtka & Co. ISBN 80-7237-279-3. *Chaney Jr., Otto Preston. Zhukov: Marechal da União Soviética. Rio de Janeiro: Renes, 1975. 160 p.– (História Ilustrada da 2ª Guerra Mundial; líderes; 16); * Clark, Alan (1965). Barbarossa: The Russian–German Conflict, 1941–45. New York: Willam Morrow & Co.; 1985 (Paperback, ISBN 0-688-04268-6). * Erickson, John (2003). The Road to Stalingrad. London: Cassell Military. ISBN 0-304-36541-6. * Erickson, John and Dilks, David eds (1994). Barbarossa: The Axis and the Allies. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press. 1994 (hardcover, ISBN 0-7486-0504-5); 1998 (paperback, ISBN 0-7486-1111-8). * Förster, Jürgen; Mawdsley, Evan (2004). "Hitler and Stalin in Perspective: Secret Speeches on the Eve of Barbarossa", War in History, Vol. 11, Issue 1., pp. 61–103. * Farrell, Brian P (1993). "Yes, Prime Minister: Barbarossa, Whipcord, and the Basis of British Grand Strategy, Autumn 1941", The Journal of Military History, Vol. 57, No. 4., pp. 599–625. * Glantz, David M., Col (rtd.) (1991). Soviet Military Operational Art: In Pursuit of Deep Battle. London: Frank Cass. ISBN 0-7146-4077-8. * Glantz, David M. (2001). Barbarossa: Hitler's invasion of Russia, 1941. Gloucestershire: Tempus. ISBN 0-7524-1979-X. * Glantz, David M. (1998). Stumbling Colossus: The Red Army on the Eve of World War. Kansas: University Press of Kansas. ISBN 0-7006-0879-6. * Glantz, David M. (2005). Colossus Reborn: the Red Army at War, 1941–1943. Kansas: University Press of Kansas. ISBN 0-7006-1353-6. * Gorodetsky, Gabriel (2001). Grand Delusion: Stalin and the German Invasion of Russia. Connecticut; London: Yale University Press. ISBN 0-300-08459-5. * Hoffmann, Joachim. (2001). Stalin's War of Extermination. Capshaw, Alabama: Theses & Dissertations Press. ISBN 0-9679856-8-4. *Jukes, Geoffrey. A Defesa de Moscou. Rio de Janeiro: Renes, 1975. 160 p.– (História Ilustrada da 2ª Guerra Mundial; batalhas; 8); *Jukes, Geoffrey. Stalingrado: o princípio do fim. Rio de Janeiro: Renes, 1974. 160 p.– (História Ilustrada da 2ª Guerra Mundial; batalhas; 4); *Keegan, John. Barbarossa: a invasão da Rússia. Rio de Janeiro: Renes, 1973. 160 p.–(História Ilustrada da 2ª Guerra Mundial; campanhas; 3); * Kershaw, Robert J. (2000). War Without Garlands: Operation Barbarossa, 1941/42. Shepperton: Ian Allan. ISBN 0-7110-2734-X. * Kirchubel, Robert. (2003). Operation Barbarossa 1941 (1): Army Group South. Oxford: Osprey. ISBN 1-84176-697-6. * Kirchubel, Robert. (2005). Operation Barbarossa 1941 (2): Army Group North. Oxford: Osprey. ISBN 1-84176-857-X. * Krivosheyev, G. (1993). Grif sekretnosti snyat. Poteri vooruzhonnyh sil SSSR v voynah, boevyh deystviyah i voyennyh konfliktah, Voenizdat. Moscow. * Krivosheev, G.F. ed. (1997). Soviet casualties and combat losses in the twentieth century. London: Greenhill Books. ISBN 1-85367-280-7. Available online in Russian. * Koch, H.W. (1983). "Hitler's 'Programme' and the Genesis of Operation 'Barbarossa'", The Historical Journal, Vol. 26, No. 4., pp. 891–920. * Latimer, Jon. (2001) Deception in War. London: John Murray. ISBN 0-7195-5605-8. *Leach, Barry. Estado-Maior Alemão. Rio de Janeiro: Renes, 1974. 160 p.– (História Ilustrada da 2ª Guerra Mundial; política em ação; 5). * Lubbeck, William; Hurt, David B. (2006). At Leningrad's Gates: The Story of a Soldier with Army Group North. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: Casemate. ISBN 1-932033-55-6. * Macksey, Kenneth. (1999). Why the Germans Lose at War: The Myth of German Military Superiority. London: Greenhill Books. ISBN 1-85367-383-8. * Maser, Werner. (1994). Der Wortbruch: Hitler, Stalin und der Zweite Weltkrieg ( The breach of promise: Hitler, Stalin and World War II). Munich: Olzog. 1994 (hardcover, ISBN 3-7892-8260-X); Munich: Heyne, 2001 (paperback, ISBN 3-453-11764-6). * Megargee, Geoffrey P. (2006). War of Annihilation: Combat and Genocide on the Eastern Front, 1941. Lanham, Massachusetts: Rowman & Littelefield. (Hardcover, ISBN 0-7425-4481-8; paperback, ISBN 0-7425-4482-6). * Murphy, David E. (2005). What Stalin Knew: The Enigma of Barbarossa. New Haven, Connecticut; London: Yale University Press. 2005 (hardcover, ISBN 0-300-10780-3); 2006 (paperback, ISBN 0-300-11981-X). ** Reviewed by Robert Conquest at The American Historical Review, Vol. 111, No. 2. (2006), p. 591. * Nekrich, Aleksandr Moiseevich. (1968). "22 June 1941; Soviet Historians and the German Invasion". Columbia: University of South Carolina Press. ISBN 0-87249-134-X. * Pleshakov, Constantine. (2005). Stalin's Folly: The Tragic First Ten Days of World War Two on the Eastern Front. Boston: Houghton Mifflin. ISBN 0-618-36701-2. * Raus, Erhard. (2003). Panzer Operations: The Eastern Front Memoir of General Raus, 1941–1945, compiled and translated by Steven H. Newton. Cambridge, Massachusetts: Da Capo Press. 2003 (hardcover, ISBN 0-306-81247-9); 2005 (paperback, ISBN 0-306-81409-9). * Rayfield, Donald. (2004). Stalin and his Hangmen. London: Penguin Books. ISBN 0-141-00375-8 ** Reviewed by David R. Snyder in The Journal of Military History, Vol. 69, No. 1. (2005), pp. 265–266. * Roberts, Cynthia. (1995). "Planning for War: The Red Army and the Catastrophe of 1941". Taylor and Francis Publishers. Europe-Asia Studies, Vol. 47, No. 8, pp. 1293–1326. * Rees, Laurence. (1999). War of the Century: When Hitler Fought Stalin. New York: New Press. ISBN 1-56584-599-4. * Shirer, William L. (1960). The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich. New York: Simon and Schuster. (1964 Pan Books Ltd. reprint, ISBN 0-330-70001-4). * Stolfi, R.H.S. (2003). German Panzers on the Offensive: Russian Front. North Africa, 1941–1942. Atglen, Pennsylvania: Schiffer Publishing. ISBN 0-7643-1770-9. * Suvorov, Viktor. (2007). The Chief Culprit: Stalin's Grand Design to Start World War II. Dulles, Virginia: Potomac Books. ISBN 1-59797-114-6. *Tremain, Rose. Stalin. Rio de Janeiro: Renes, 1974. 160 p.– (História Ilustrada da 2ª Guerra Mundial; líderes; 11); * Taylor, A.J.P. and Mayer, S.L., eds. (1974). A History of World War Two. London: Octopus Books. ISBN 0-70640-399-1. * van Creveld, Martin. (1977). Supplying War: Logistics from Wallenstein to Patton Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-421-29793-1. * Waller, John. (1996). The Unseen War in Europe: Espionage and Conspiracy in the Second World War. London: Tauris & Co. ISBN 978-186064092-6. * Weeks, Albert L. (2002). Stalin's Other War: Soviet Grand Strategy, 1939–1941. Lanham, Maryland: Rowman & Littlefield. 2002 (hardcover; ISBN 0-7425-2191-5); 2003 (paperback, ISBN 0-7425-2192-3). * Wegner, Bernd ed. (1997). From Peace to War: Germany, Soviet Russia, and the World, 1939–1941. Providence, Rhode Island: Berghahn Books. ISBN 1-57181-882-0. ** Reviewed by Peter Konecny, Canadian Journal of History, Vol. 34 Issue 2. (August, 1999) pp. 288–290. * Wieczynski, Joseph L.; Fox, J.P. (1996). "Operation Barbarossa: The German Attack on The Soviet Union, 22 June 1941", The Slavonic and East European Review, Vol. 74, No. 2., pp. 344–346. * Ziemke, Earl F. (1987). Moscow to Stalingrad: Decision in the East. Washington DC: U.S. Army Center of Military History; 1988: New York: Military Heritage Press. ISBN 0-88029-294-6. * Ziemke, Earl F. (1966). Stalingrad to Berlin: The German Defeat in the East. Washington DC: U.S. Army Center of Military History; Honolulu, Hawaii: University Press of the Pacific, 2003 (paperback, ISBN 1-4102-0414-6). * Мельтюхов, М.И. (2000). Упущенный шанс Сталина. Советский Союз и борьба за Европу: 1939–1941 (Документы, факты, суждения). Моscow: Вече. Available online in Russian. * Суворов, В. (2003). Последняя республика: Почему Советский Союз проиграл Вторую Мировую войну. Моscow: AST. ISBN 5170078765. Available online in Russian. * Pictures taken by German soldiers during this operation: http://worldwar2photos.info/ * lt. Kolobanov and KV-2. Notable engagements of KV series against outnumbering enemy forces: http://wio.ru/tank/ww2tank.htm *Grandesguerra.com.br: Operação Barbarossa * Operation Barbarossa Original reports and pictures from The Times * Relationship between the campaigns in the Balkans and the invasion of Russia and associated timeline on a US Army website * Multimedia map—Covers the invasion of Russia including Operation Barbarossa * Operation Barbarossa—Detailed analysis of the operation by author Bevin Alexander. * Central Intelligence Agency, Office of Current Intelligence. [http://www.foia.cia.gov/CPE/CAESAR/caesar-25.pdf The Soviet History of World War II], 28 October 1959. * Huge very detailed online map on 22 June 1941. Dislocation of Soviet and German airforce and ground units in one hour before invasion. * photos war Barbarossa, Operacao ar:عملية بارباروسا bg:Операция Барбароса ca:Operació Barbarroja cs:Operace Barbarossa cy:Cyrch Barbarossa da:Operation Barbarossa de:Deutsch-Sowjetischer Krieg en:Operation Barbarossa eo:Operaco Barbaroso es:Operación Barbarroja eu:Bizargorri Operazioa fi:Operaatio Barbarossa fr:Opération Barbarossa he:מבצע ברברוסה hr:Operacija Barbarossa hu:Barbarossa hadművelet id:Operasi Barbarossa it:Operazione Barbarossa ja:バルバロッサ作戦 ka:ოპერაცია ბარბაროსა ko:바르바로사 작전 lt:Barbarosos operacija mk:Операција Барбароса mn:Барбаросса ажиллагаа ms:Operasi Barbarossa nl:Operatie Barbarossa no:Operasjon Barbarossa pl:Atak Niemiec na ZSRR ro:Operaţiunea Barbarossa ru:Операция Барбаросса sk:Operácia Barbarossa sl:Operacija Barbarossa sr:Операција Барбароса sv:Operation Barbarossa ta:பர்பரோசா நடவடிக்கை th:ปฏิบัติการบาร์บารอสซา tl:Operasyong Barbarossa tr:Barbarossa Harekâtı uk:План Барбаросса vi:Chiến dịch Barbarossa yi:אפעראציע בארבאראסע zh:巴巴羅薩作戰